


Explicit Drabbles and Thoughts

by sarahdarling



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: @sarah--darling on tumblr, AU, Agents of SHIELD, Crack, Erotica, Explicit Drabbles and Thoughts, F/M, Fitz/Hunter friendship - Freeform, FitzSimmons - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Voyeurism, ages around 19, crack!fic, jemma is hunter's ex, pervert!hunter, probably the dirtiest thing i've ever written, suspend your disbelief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahdarling/pseuds/sarahdarling
Summary: Hunter and Fitz are fine without anyone else, but when Hunter's e-girlfriend, Jemma shows up, things change. Jemma obviously wants Fitz, Futz clearly wants Jemma, and Hunter is a pervert (in all of the best ways possible).
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Lance Hunter, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Previous Lance Hunter/Jemma Simmons, Sort of Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Explicit Drabbles and Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> This story was actually written as my audition piece for a job writing erotica. I changed many things to make it fit into the AoS world, but overall, the story has the same vibe. Even if it's a little pervy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter and Fitz are fine without anyone else, but when Hunter's e-girlfriend, Jemma shows up, things change. Jemma obviously wants Fitz, Futz clearly wants Jemma, and Hunter is a pervert (in all of the best ways possible).

It was happening again. At 19, Hunter was supposed to hang out with him, Fitz was his best friend. He should not be sitting on the couch with Hunter’s ex-girlfriend, drinking beer. _Who wants to spend time with their friend’s ex anyway?_

“Oh Fitz, you’re so funny.” Jemma laughed. She was wearing a frilly black skirt and a tight green sweater. They were sitting awfully close on the couch together. Hunter was hidden in the kitchen alcove and could not be seen. 

“I think you’re amazing Jemma.” Fitz placed his beer on the table and moved his hand onto her upper thigh. She giggled. 

“You could get me into a lot of trouble Fitz,” she hummed. “I like it though.” She leaned closer, placing her lips against his left ear. “Maybe you should move that hand higher and see what you find.” 

Hunter couldn’t believe what he was seeing. His ex-girlfriend was seducing his best friend, right in front of him. 

Fitz wasted no time sliding his hand up Jemma’s creamy thigh. He was met with no resistance and could already feel the wetness gathering on her folds. Spreading her legs for him, his fingers dipped inside and gathered the moisture. Using a finger, he circled her protruding clit. Jemma moaned out loud. 

Hunter whimpered at the sight. He could see straight up Jemma’s skirt and her cunt looked delicious. His cock became rigid and he rubbed it through his jeans. 

Reaching up, Jemma removed the tight sweater that was holding her large breasts in place. _No bra, thank God._ Thought Hunter. Fitz was obviously excited too and dove in with his lips and mouth. His tongue circled first one nipple, then the other and once he was satisfied with that work, he took a rosy peak into his mouth and sucked. HARD. 

Jemma bucked in response, forcing Fitz’s ring finger deep into her channel. “Fuck me with your fingers,” she demanded. Fitz complied by adding a second finger before he started thrusting them into her. 

Hunter was beyond hard at this point and had his hand through the zipper of his jeans, gripping his thick cock. He rubbed the precum around the head and ran his fist up and down his member to give it some release. 

“Ooooo!” moaned Jemma. “I want to suck your cock.” She bent over and quickly undid the belt and button holding Fitz’s shorts in place. Without waiting, she ripped down his underwear and sucked the tip of his cock into her mouth. Fitz’s fingers faulted in her pussy, but he recovered quickly and started curling them inside her to hit that magical spot. “Oh God!” She mumbled around his prick. She started bobbing up and down. 

At this point Hunter was so lost in the fantasy that he didn’t care if he was caught with his pants down. He had pushed both pants and boxers to the floor and was fisting his cock very quickly, the urge to come taking over. Up and down, up and down, faster, and faster. 

“Ugh!” groaned Fitz. “I’m gonna come!” 

That was it, Hunter’s load shot out in spurts and hit the wall and floor. Damnit. 

With a firm suck of her mouth, Fitz came with a welp. Jemma swallowed it all down, not wasting a drop. His breathing was ragged, but he was still pumping his fingers into her cunt. “I need more,” she ordered. Laying back on the couch, she flipped the top of her skirt up, finally revealing the smooth expanse of her pussy. Hairless. “Lick me. NOW!” 

At her words Hunter’s cock jumped. Oh, how he would love to eat her pussy. His fingers circled his dick once again, and this time he moved slowly up and down, to savor the feeling. 

Leaving his shorts down, Fitz buried his face between Jemma’s thighs. Long, smooth strokes of his flat tongue made her moan in pleasure. Keeping her on her toes, he quickly switched to a tapping motion of the tip of his tongue on her clit. She mewled out loud, and with a small grunt, came all over Fitz’s face. 

Hunter had the perfect view of his ex-girlfriend gushing her juices all over his best friend’s face. He groaned and came a second time. Thankfully able to contain his spunk to his hands. He quickly pulled up his pants and rushed for a washcloth to clean his mess. 

“That was amazing,” Fitz commented. Jemma was still coming down from the high of her orgasm but smiled none-the-less. He stood and pulled up his shorts, leaving his mess for later. Jemma lowered her skirt and got up from the couch. 

“See you around,” she purred, running her finger over his belt. She walked towards the kitchen and found Hunter mopping the floor. 

“Just trying to help,” he grinned, trying not to let on that the view of his ex’s pussy had caused him to come, not once, but twice. 

“Don’t forget to vacuum the living room,” and with that Jemma walked out the door, leaving both boys to watch her go, proving that maybe it wasn’t a terrible idea for Fitz to spend some time with Hunter’s ex-girlfriend… As long as Hunter could watch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my messed up mind.
> 
> Please review, leave kudos, or do what you want. I'm not your mother. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: @sarah--darling


End file.
